Tainted Cherry Blossoms
by Felicity Dream
Summary: There were consequences to the spiritbending. Ozai's thoughts and emotions were his. Ozai's memories, everything Ozai had ever experienced was all in Aang's head. They lingered in the back, only coming forth at random. The world is rebuilding, Azula is crazy, Toph has marriage issues, Mai tries to be supportive, Zuko must lead a nation, Katara's confused, and Ozai just misses Ursa.
1. Postbellum

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, okay? Get it? Got it? Good.  
Story: Post-war world is getting back on its feet. Azula is insane, Toph finally finds love with the unlikeliest of people, Mai is trying to open up at the same time as support Zuko, Katara is confusing, and Aang has unresolved feelings for not only Katara but about Ozai. Ozai is condemned and living a hellish life without firebending, mind dwelling on the past, Ursa, what could have been, relationships, and the future. Aang and he now have an unrepentant and irrefutable connection that causes much confusion and pain. Suki and Sokka seemed to be the only ones with a happily ever after.  
Set after Sozin's Comet.  
Spoilers: For all seasons, mostly Book Three.  
Warnings: Slash, language, effed up and/or reverse psychology...  
Pairings: Ozai/Aang (yes, you read that right), tossup between Maiko and Zutara, unresolved and striving to be solved Kataang, Sukka, Toph/Haru, and very strongly implied past Ozai/Ursa.  
A/n: The story's mainly going to revolve around Ozai and Aang, and eventually a future relationship between the two. Which, by the way, give it a chance.

Toph and Haru is a product of my derange mind, but I kinda like the idea. It'll probably become a pairing I'm fond of simply because I invented it (I haven't seen any…). I'll still like Ozai/Aang the best, though I thought of Earth King Kuei/Aang first.

I'm very much endeared towards Sukka, and strangely enough Maiko. I wasn't very into the latter pairing at first, when it was first introduced, but I've grown to like the two together. I'm even leaning more towards it than Zutara, which is a pairing growing really old for me. It's like it's everywhere on the site, which equals no variety and I grow bored. I like it for one second before realizing it was everywhere and saying forget it.

Depending on my mood, I can either like Katara or really dislike her. It's probably more like I hate fanon!Katara, but like canon!Katara –though canon!Katara annoys me sometimes. People have made her into a Mary Sue, which pisses me off.

I am very curious about Ursa and her relationship with Ozai, and I hate how people instantly portray a character as completely good or evil, a complete bad guy or complete good guy. There has to be more to their relationship than what people usually make out. Usually, Ozai is a horrible, evil husband, but it gives no substance and makes their relationship static. There just has to be something else.

**Tainted Cherry Blossoms  
**_Chapter One: Postbellum_

What happened in those few minutes between the fallen Phoenix King and the Avatar, between the end of Ozai's firebending to the time those _children _arrived? Those precious few minutes where it was only Ozai, Aang, and the lingering echo of defeat, hollow victory, loss, resignation.

A vast nothingness.

Ozai lay on the ground, bereft of dignity and power. Aang stood a pace away, shoulders hunched over, and an aura of defeat surrounding him. Anyone would've thought the Avatar had lost, just looking at him.

"Blasted child, help me to that rock. I don't need to lie down here like a dog," Ozai still sneered from his fallen position. He knew the Avatar would help. He was like his people –weak and too kind, too caring.

He grunted slightly as Aang struggled to carry his weight over to the rock, where Ozai leaned against it and closed his eyes. He did not want to see the celebrations of his defeat, see the gloating of his opponents…

And then the rest of those children came, mocking and jeering at him, and suddenly the Avatar transformed from his gloomy state into a false cheer only Ozai knew was superficial. Even had he not witness the Avatar's true emotions before they had come, emotions that changed only when the Avatar was in their presence, after the spiritual connection they had shared moments ago Ozai knew the Avatar better than anyone else. Even _they_…

They may jeer at him, but he laughed to himself at the irony that he, the enemy, knew their precious Avatar more completely than they could ever understand or know. And there was the knowledge that the Avatar, when time allowed for the child to truly realize the fact, knew Ozai just the same.

Just because he lay there fallen at their feet, meant nothing except he was fallen Lucifer who had failed in his coup to take his kingdom away from God.

The dying embers in Ozai's eyes continued to simmer below the surface, refusing to go out completely. He was defeated, but refused to give them the satisfaction of dousing his flames completely. He refused to let them take his spirit.

They won, but he will not let them humiliate him.

* * *

"Zuko," Aang called softly.

The new Firelord turned back to look at him, "What's wrong, Aang?"

"Where were you just now?"

Zuko looked uncomfortable, "I was…visiting my father."

"What'd he say?"

Zuko laughed quietly, "You always did have the unreasonable sense of not judging anyone. Anyone else would've accused me of conspiring with my father."

Aang shrugged, but did not respond.

"I asked where my mother was. He wouldn't say."

"Perhaps, in time he will," Aang said wisely.

"You've changed, Aang…You seem older, more mature. Less of a child than you were before."

Aang smiled softly at him, clasping Zuko's shoulder as he passed, and he said nothing more as he walked away. The truth was, he _was_ changed. Fully mastering the Avatar state and all four elements changed him, as he knew it changed all Avatars before him. Completely bonding with the elements and his Avatar side caused him to fully mature as an Avatar and truly earn the title of Avatar Aang.

Because just because one was proclaimed Avatar did not mean they were, not until they'd learn to master and really truly understand the elements, and gain serenity and wisdom of the world.

The lionturtle had taught him the truth of the elements and of bending. It gave him the very wisdom he needed. By not killing Ozai, he became a true Avatar, wisdom that he had made for himself. He learned wisdom to become one who was wise.

And yet, he still felt wrong. By taking away Ozai's firebending, he had connected with the fallen lord on a level he hadn't with anyone else. He knew Ozai even more than he knew himself. The worse part, he knew Ozai was feeling the same. And he knew that fire within Ozai, the one Aang had taken away, was all that the man really had left. In a way, Ozai probably truthfully thought himself dead.

In fact, Aang knew for certain that Ozai would've preferred death than to live powerless and without that inner fire that had always kept him strong.

The Avatar was beginning to doubt his decision to take Ozai's bending away.

* * *

Azula was not healthy enough to be in prison. At least, not mentally. Zuko knew that. He had understood that fact as he had watched Azula break down after the Agni Kai, chained and sobbing as she was. None of them, except probably Aang, would understand Zuko's reluctance to harm his sister any further. Katara was too vengeful, Sokka too naïve, and Toph too distant from the matter. He may not have cared about his father's fate, but in that moment, when Zuko saw her roaring in madness and crying pathetically, some part of him instinctively knew the reasons for Azula's descent into madness. He didn't actually know it, but there was a part of him that did and so stopped him from being unmerciful to his sister.

It was why he sat across from his sister at a small table in the room of the asylum he had locked her up in.

"Azula," he reached out and touched her hand that was splayed on top of the table unmoving. She didn't respond, gazing blankly to the side.

Zuko could not reach out to her, but he was willing to keep trying.

When he departed there and traveled back to the palace, he thought about visiting Aang's room to ask for advice. However, it was late and he couldn't disturb the Avatar at this hour. Resigning himself, he reached his rooms and found Mai waiting for him.

"Zuko, are you alright?" and although her face did not show her concern, her eyes softened. They always had softened just for him.

"Mai…" he reached out his arms and pulled her close, kissing her tenderly. Her lips were soft and pliant underneath his, and he gladly took the comfort she offered. When they pulled apart, she led them to his bed and they both sat down on silk sheets that he had gotten from the Earth kingdom.

"You," his voice cracked and this time a look of care actually formed on her face, "You understand, don't you? Why I kept her alive?"

He didn't have to say exactly who she was. Mai already knew and had pulled him closer, holding him to her bosom as he silently cried.

"I do understand."

And Zuko clung harder, knowing Mai spoke the truth. She did understand, for though she had feared Azula, Mai had also been her friend once.

The next morning, Zuko began making preparations on trying to rebuild the Fire Nation's alliances. Deciding it best to have Aang with him, he made his way to the Avatar's room and knocked on the door. Aang opened it quickly, assuring Zuko that he hadn't just woken him up.

"Zuko, is there something wrong?" Aang asked him in surprise.

"No, I just need your help on something. As someone with ties to all nations, I was wondering if you could possibly be the Fire Nation's ambassador."

Aang looked unsure, "I don't know, Zuko. As the Avatar, I'm not supposed to show favoritism. If I do this, people might accuse me as being partial to you because you're my friend."

Zuko easily found a solution to that, "I know. But that's it. Seeing as everyone knows you're my friend, people won't be surprised to see you doing a friendly favor for me. It's common knowledge that the Fire Nation needs help rebuilding itself in a better image. You would be helping to do so as my friend and also because it is the Avatar's job to make sure all is right in the world. Plus, it's temporary, Aang. That'll prove to everyone you're just helping us out and not a permanent advantageous help to the Fire Nation."

Aang nodded to that, "Okay. I understand. When do you want me to start?"

"In a month. Until then, I was hoping you'd be my personal advisor. You know…l-like how Great Grandfather Roku did for Great Grandfather Sozin," Zuko asked Aang hesitantly. '_Before Sozin's change_,' was also implied.

Aang laughed, "I'll definitely be accused of favoritism now! But what the hell! Of course I will."

Zuko smiled gratefully, but a small hint of shock was in his eyes, "I've never heard you curse, Aang. That's a first."

Aang faltered. He was twelve –well, actually thirteen –mentally, but he wasn't that innocent. He'd heard the others, back before he'd been frozen in that iceberg, curse but he'd never actually cursed himself.

_Ozai_…

He forced a smile on his face. "Well, you know. Everyone is entitled to firsts."

* * *

Aang strode towards the cell with dread. He hadn't seen Ozai since defeating him and this would be the first time in a week. He didn't know what he was going to say, and definitely didn't know how Ozai was going to react.

No one knew he was here, not even Zuko. He didn't want to explain himself and he was terrified of telling anyone about what had happened when he had taken away Ozai's firebending and had spiritually connected with the man.

The truth was he had experienced everything. It started with feeling Ozai's feelings, hearing his thoughts. As they had grown more connected, Aang began seeing flashes of Ozai's life, the important events and seeing a woman in particular most often. Ozai's resentment towards his family and his bitter rivalry with Iroh became in that moment Aang's resentment towards a family he had unreasonably felt was his and a bitter rivalry with a man Aang honestly really liked. And he felt a conflicting love towards the woman.

_Ursa_, his mind whispered.

Ozai's thoughts were his. Ozai's emotions were his. Ozai's memories, everything Ozai had ever experienced was all in Aang's head. They lingered in the back, only coming forth at random or at things that were related to a particular memory or emotion.

But it was more than that. In that brief instance when they'd connected, their souls had brushed against each other. Everything had touched together, their spirits, their minds, all initiated by the touch of Aang's hands on Ozai.

And now part of Ozai would always be part of Aang, leaking out into his actions and words without Aang even realizing it until it was too late. It happened with Zuko, cursing like that. Aang knew the words, but he had never cursed in his life. He knew that that would've been the way teenager Ozai would have reacted to something a likewise younger Iroh had said, back when their rivalry was more childish and less intense than it was during their adult years.

It had happened with Katara as well.

She had been wearing something that was eerily similar to something Ursa had once worn and Aang…had said something that wasn't just like what Ozai had commented to Ursa, but echoed the former Fire Lord's words exactly.

"You're a reflection of a true fire lily, milady," and Aang could distinctly hear Ozai speaking the same words in his mind, to another lady so long ago. This time, Aang had spoken it to Katara, who gave the satisfying result of blushing prettily. Aang was happy that Katara was flattered, but he had not meant to say those words. It came out easily, triggered by the dress.

As Aang braced himself to enter the cell, he remembered that despite Ozai's being invading his mind and mannerisms, Aang was still himself.

Started 7/25/08 –Completed 7/27/08


	2. The Ambassador

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, okay? Get it? Got it? Good.  
Story: Post-war world is getting back on its feet. Azula is insane, Toph finally finds love with the unlikeliest of people, Mai is trying to open up at the same time as support Zuko, Katara is confusing, and Aang has unresolved feelings for not only Katara but about Ozai. Ozai is condemned and living a hellish life without firebending, mind dwelling on the past, Ursa, what could have been, relationships, and the future. Aang and he now have an unrepentant and irrefutable connection that causes much confusion and pain. Suki and Sokka seemed to be the only ones with a happily ever after.  
Set after Sozin's Comet.  
Spoilers: For all seasons, mostly Book Three.  
Warnings:  
Pairings: Ozai/Aang (yes, you read that right), tossup between Maiko and Zutara, unresolved and striving to be solved Kataang, Sukka, Toph/Haru, and very strongly implied past Ozai/Ursa.

**Tainted Cherry Blossoms  
**_Chapter Two: The Ambassador_

Ozai looked pathetic, huddling against the wall on his prison cot. His dark eyes were boring intensely into the wall to his side, eyes not moving to see Aang, even as he knew Ozai had already registered his presence before he'd even walked through the door.

Instead, Ozai spoke softly to him without moving to see him. "It must be painful, Avatar. To know your worst enemy knows you better than even your closest friends. Even the Water Tribe girl."

"Of course," Aang equally said softly, more mature than his friends had ever seen him. "Worse when you affect the way I speak and act."

Ozai laughed bitterly, "I have you in my head as well, Avatar. Don't forget that."

"I haven't," Aang coldly said, acting unlike himself.

"Careful, _Aang_. That's me showing," Ozai mirthlessly smirked, finally looking towards Aang.

"Maybe it is…and maybe it isn't. Perhaps there's a part of me that's actually quite like you, distant and cold. You should know. I _am_ in your head as well, _Ozai._"

Ozai glared at the mocking tone Aang had undertaken at the end. He almost violently reacted, but refrained. It wouldn't do him any good, after all.

"And we can't leave my past Avatar lives out; I completely merged with their essences when I took away your firebending and truly gained the right to the title Avatar and know what it truly means to be one," Aang continued, his eyes growing colder with every word.

"Do you think that makes you special, Avatar? It doesn't. You're still weak," Ozai lathered on the venom on his words.

Aang mirrored the venom in his face, his mouth twisting into a cruel smile, and somehow Aang wasn't sure at that moment where he ended and Ozai began, and who was who any more. It didn't matter if Aang talked about the physical sense –or whatever –because Aang felt like he was losing control bit by bit.

And then he looked at Ozai, and the feelings he tried to avoid looking at closely overwhelmed him. The feeling of hopelessness and wanting to die. The need to feel the warmth, and desperation to have it and useless repeated attempts to recall that familiar comfort. Hysteria. Wrath. Madness. Resignation. Fractured.

And Aang's feelings of doubt that he always tried to push away and never examine too closely.

Looking at the lost and broken Ozai, Aang once again wondered if he had done the right thing in forcibly taking Ozai's firebending. Would it have been more humane, more merciful to have killed Ozai? Aang didn't want to know he had been cruel, didn't comprehend how someone could prefer death.

Perhaps…perhaps he had been selfish in taking Ozai's firebending. Aang was supposed to have done it for mercy, to spare a life. But perhaps instead he had destroyed that life. Maybe Aang was selfish in his decision, sparing a life that didn't want to be spared –all because Aang didn't want to take a life. Instead of killing Ozai, he had condemned him to his own personal hell.

In a way, he had followed the past Avatars' advice. Roku told him to be decisive. Aang had been decisive in not killing Ozai, and in the end he had to be completely decisive to take away his bending.

Kyoshi told him only justice would bring peace. He had given justice without compromising his morals. He had taken away the one thing that had truly given Ozai power. And a small part of him, that was really him (though it could've been influence by Ozai), thought it was poetic justice because Ozai hated it more than if he were dead.

Kuruk told Aang that he must actively shape his own destiny and the world's. Aang did, he had taken road to spirit bending. He knew that this was the path he should take and it was the path he chose. And he knew it would directly affect the world.

Yangchen…

"_But this isn't about __you__. This is about the __world__."_

She had said that. Aang instead made it about himself, refused to kill because he couldn't take a life. Ozai, however despicable he was, was part of the world and should've been considered when Aang made the choice between death and life.

Avatar Yangchen had advised him that he had a selfless duty to the world and had to sacrifice his spiritual needs to perform that duty. He had to do whatever it took to save the world. Aang didn't do that. Her advice was the only one he couldn't truthfully say he had followed.

Tiredly, Aang relaxed his face into a weary look. He glanced at Ozai and sighed, "I am sorry, for what that's worth. For taking away your light."

Aang left, missing the incredulous stare Ozai sent him. No one could understand how Aang could feel this way, not unless they too have felt their enemy's emotions as deeply as Aang had. To truly feel this way about the enemy, one must truly understand them. And Aang honestly did.

* * *

It was raining in the Fire Nation. The asylum was eerily silent. Zuko didn't know what to say right then. At the moment, everything was a reflection of silver and gray, silver and cold…

Azula was sleeping, her face, once cruel, now a picture of serenity. He brushed back the uneven bangs, sitting beside her and listening to the rain's pit patter against the building's tiled roof. He hummed a little and smiled slightly, seeing his sister sigh happily in her sleep. At least in rest, she could find the happiness she couldn't have in reality. But when she did become lucid again, Zuko would be there. And maybe he could help her this time.

The door open and shut behind him, and he recognized the soft footsteps of Mai coming up behind him. She slid her arms around him, sliding one down the arm Zuko had used to brush Azula's bangs away. Clasping their fingers together, Mai directed their clasped hand towards Azula's and clutched onto it.

"She'll get better, Zuko. You'll see. Azula's a fighter, she always had been," Mai whispered into his ear.

Zuko smiled, "Sometimes I thought she was too much of a fighter. Right now, I wish I could see some of that fighting spirit come back."

"And then we'll be wishing it gone again," Mai's rare grin appeared.

"She seems so happy when she's sleeping," Zuko turned solemn again.

Mai sighed, "But it isn't reality. We can't leave her to the loneliness. Whatever she's making up in her mind, it isn't real. We are, and we have to show her."

Zuko nodded, moving away from Mai to chastely kiss his sister's forehead and moving back to allow Mai to caress Azula's bangs and whisper words into her ear that belonged only between them.

Offering his arm, Mai took it and they walked out for the time being.

"You know, there are stuff that needs your attending to. You might want to call Aang to help you," Mai told him.

Zuko smiled reluctantly, "Alright. I'll get to it. Do me a favor and ask Aang to meet me in the War Room?"

"I'll see you after," she murmured, kissing him lightly and then hurrying off to the Avatar's designated room.

She knocked and the door opened to reveal a disheveled Aang. If he had hair, she had no doubt it would've been tousled.

"Aang, are you alright?" she asked in surprise.

His disturbed appearance turned sheepish and he gave an embarrassed smile.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Mai. There were just some things on my mind. It's nothing. Did Zuko need me?"

She nodded, "He asked if you could meet him in the War Room. He needs your help on some things regarding the Fire Nation."

"Give me a minute, will you? I'll just be right out," Aang smiled apologetically and closed the door. On the dot, he reappeared, formally dressed and less obviously ruffled.

They walked together to the doors of the War Room before Mai bowed and excused herself. Entering it, Aang's eyes quickly found Zuko and he moved to his side.

"Where are the others?" Aang asked politely.

Zuko snorted and Aang laughed, "I think I'll be fine at the moment with just you. I'd rather not have to deal with the previous Fire Nation advisors just yet."

A smiled tugged at Aang's lips, "Fine, fine. Well, let's see, shall we?"

Aang and Zuko poured over the endless documents and proposals, discussing what they should agree on and what to do. Every so often Aang's mind would drift and remember it had been a month since he had met with Ozai the first time. Since then, he'd visited the fallen Phoenix King, but hadn't entered the cell or spoken to the man again.

"Aang, now that that's done…about that favor I asked you?" Zuko looked anxiously at him.

"The one where you asked me to go around to each of the nations for you?" Aang teased.

Zuko huffed, "Yes, that one."

"What of it?"

"Well, I was thinking it might be time to start on it. There are a lot more paperwork, but I think I can deal with it. But there's growing concerns about a new nation popping up and the rumor is that they want revenge on the Fire Nation. It would be ideal to get allies in case of a new war breaking out."

Aang's face darkened, "I see. I'll do what I can, Zuko. I'll leave tomorrow. However," Aang hesitated. "I…I would like to take your father with me."

Zuko blinked several times, "What?"

Aang looked at him crossly, "Don't make me repeat it."

"But _why_?"

Aang looked uncomfortable, "I –I feel responsible for him. Zuko, I feel an obligation to watch over him. I took away his bending. Do you know how that feels? Having something so integral to your spirit ripped away from you? It's terrible. He's no harm without his bending, there's no real use locking him up other than further embittering him. I feel like it's my responsibility to watch over him."

Zuko strangely didn't look wrathful. "I'm not like your other friends or anyone else, Aang," Zuko said quietly. "I know they would blow up at you and ask what are you thinking. But I am your friend and even if I don't understand it, I understand _you_. It's like you to feel responsible and guilt. It's just in your nature. But I want you to be careful, Aang. My…_father_ is manipulative and cunning. He may not have his firebending any more, but he's still dangerous. He'll reel you in and you'll take comfort and give a little trust, and then he'll come at you like a snake."

Aang winced, "I know, Zuko. I understand your father more than you realized."

Zuko looked suspicious, "There's something else, isn't there Aang?"

"…I don't know if you'd understand this as much…"

"Try me," Zuko said wryly. "I won't judge. You've never really judged me."

Aang sighed and told Zuko everything since chibending Ozai's fire away, leaving Zuko quiet and Aang unable to decipher his reaction.

"Aang…you're like my brother," Zuko said sincerely. "We've been through a lot, alone and together. We connect in a lot of ways, ways the others would never be able to. There are some things about me only you would understand, and things about you that only I would understand. Though, I suppose my father could contest that," he said dryly.

Aang chuckled, but listened to Zuko continue. "In a way, I'm glad this has happened. I mean, I'm not happy you have the depravity of my father in your head, but you do know him and what he's capable of. You can defend yourself against him. Know your enemy, right? I trust you'll be able to do so when you take him with you."

Aang grinned and hugged Zuko tightly, "Does that make me honorary Fire Nation royalty?"

"Depends. Does having my father in your head make you my father as well?"

Aang's response was to throw a "harmless fireball" at Zuko's head.

* * *

The click clack of his new leather boots, a gift from Zuko, was the only sound on the cobblestone floor. Instead of the dread he usually felt upon walking these familiar halls, Aang was still feeling uplifted from his conversation. He faltered briefly before his mood fell entirely when he faced the door to Ozai's cell.

He opened it, and unlike the first time, Ozai immediately looked at him.

"Decided to finally come in, did you? I was wondering when you would stop staring from the door like a stalker," Ozai snarked at him from his cot.

"Shut up. I don't have time for this. Get up, you're coming with me. And don't ask questions," Aang allowed part of Ozai to come out.

Ozai sneered, but complied. He fluidly, though a little wobbly, got up and walked over to Aang, leaving the prison cell for however long the Avatar wished it.

Started 7/28/08 –Completed 8/3/08


	3. Sanctuary Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, okay? Get it? Got it? Good.  
Story: Post-war world is getting back on its feet. Azula is insane, Toph finally finds love with the unlikeliest of people, Mai is trying to open up at the same time as support Zuko, Katara is confusing, and Aang has unresolved feelings for not only Katara but about Ozai. Ozai is condemned and living a hellish life without firebending, mind dwelling on the past, Ursa, what could have been, relationships, and the future. Aang and he now have an unrepentant and irrefutable connection that causes much confusion and pain. Suki and Sokka seemed to be the only ones with a happily ever after.  
Set after Sozin's Comet.  
Spoilers: For all seasons, mostly Book Three.  
Warnings:  
Pairings: Ozai/Aang (yes, you read that right), tossup between Maiko and Zutara, unresolved and striving to be solved Kataang, Sukka, Toph/Haru, and very strongly implied past Ozai/Ursa.

**Tainted Cherry Blossoms  
**_Chapter Three: Sanctuary Lost_

Toph lightly blew on her tea, smiling slightly at Iroh as he walked passed her to deliver tea to the old couple behind her. She was still in Ba Sing Se, awaiting her parents to come to pick her up, as they insisted on doing. But she enjoyed helping and hanging around Iroh's tea shop in the mean time.

She dreaded her parents coming to get her. She was already sensing the fact that they were anxious about marrying her off, and Toph wasn't going to allow them to do so. There was probably going to be a big fight about marriage as soon as they stepped foot in the city.

"Hello, Toph. Fancy seeing you here," Haru appeared next to her, interrupting her thoughts.

Immediately, a surprising blush grew on her face at the sight of him grinning lopsidedly at her. She offered a smaller smile in return, though it was just as genuine.

"Haru, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing. Just decided to see if the old man needed some help. You?"

"Happily drinking tea, and hoping my parents never end up showing up."

"I'll drink to that!" he laughed, a delighted sound to her ears.

* * *

They had been walking for a week now, Aang choosing to let Appa rest awhile in preparation for their flight to the Earth kingdom, and both of them were stubbornly silent. If they spoke, it was only to trade brief barbs at each other. Aang was increasingly becoming more like Ozai in order to survive the trip, and Ozai being his usual self wasn't helping.

"Would you stop that?" Aang snapped irritably at the former firelord.

"No."

Aang breathed in harshly, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you have to be insufferable?" Aang snapped again.

"Yes."

"Shit, who's the 13 year old here? Me or you?" the Avatar asked in frustration.

"Technically, you're 113. I'm a child compared to you, old man."

Aang forced himself to take another deep breath.

"I am not going to react and I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of pissing me off."

And so Ozai's irritating and obnoxious humming continued.

They stopped by a tavern that night, needing the rest and glad they were almost halfway there. People stared at them, but no one approached them or said anything. They quietly ate their dinner, not expecting any trouble, when an angry and drunk man sidled up to them.

"You're Fire Nation," he sneered. "We don't want your stinkin' faces around here!"

Aang inwardly sighed and was about to respond when he watched in horror as Ozai laughed and smiled mockingly.

"As far as I'm concerned I smell like roses. You, on the other hand, probably smell like piss, if your attitude is any indication."

That ended up as the last straw as the drunk man roared and threw himself forward, intent on pummeling Ozai to the ground.

"You bastards killed my family!"

Aang massaged the temples of his head tiredly, feeling another oncoming headache. Sighing, in a rush of wind, he'd sped in between the two and pushed the two away from each other in two small bursts of wind.

"One, I am here on _behalf_ of the Fire Nation, I am not Fire Nation. I am the _Avatar_. I help those in need," Aang had learned that he had to be authoritative and firm if people were to take him seriously. Being kind all the time would not help him show people he took his responsibilities very seriously. It didn't help that the Ozai in his head seeped in and had him command his power. "Two, please refrain from attacking my _prisoner_. He is under _my_ guidance."

Ozai's molten gold eyes flashed.

"Who do you think you are? We're traveling together –"

"_I_ am the Avatar," Aang said coldly, eyes icy as he stared down the former firelord. "That is who I am. You will address me as such. Did you think that just because you were no longer in a prison cell that you weren't a prisoner? Think again."

Aang's eyes were able to somehow turn even more colder, and his lips actually lifted slightly up in _cruelty_. Ozai stared and felt as if he was staring at a mirror.

The drunk man fidgeted slightly, choosing to back off and warily watch the Avatar, even actually wincing in pity for whoever this Fire Nation prisoner was.

Ozai bit back his remark and forced himself to incline his head in acknowledgement.

"Of course, Avatar Aang," a hint of acid leaked into his tone. "I apologize. Please forgive me."

It was beyond insincere, but Aang didn't want to cause any more of a scene than had already been caused.

They finished their dinner in stiff silence, with no one else coming to interrupt them. They rented a room for two nights and fell asleep on separate beds on opposite sides of the room, facing the wall with their backs to each other.

"I hate you," Ozai muttered bitterly to himself, thinking the Avatar was already asleep.

"I know," Aang replied stoically.

The next morning, Ozai was up first. He glanced at the Avatar and slipped off to take a shower, sighing in relief since the first shower he'd taken before going off on this trip. The Avatar had refused to travel with a filthy and smelly companion. Ozai was tempted to not take that shower for a second.

He finished getting ready, noting that Aang was still asleep, and then nonchalantly walked out of the room and out of the tavern.

He didn't make it very far.

As soon as he'd gotten near the forest about five blocks away from the tavern, a piece of the earth shot up and grabbed one of his ankles, pulling him upside down and suspending him in midair. The Avatar calmly walked into his view, dressed and clean, wearing a neutral look on his face.

"About time you got here," Ozai drawled. "I was wondering when you'd finally catch up."

"Did you?" Aang raised an eyebrow, not reacting. "I see. I _was_ wondering if this was a test run for your actual escape attempt later."

Ozai stiffened, but didn't say anything.

Aang dropped him unceremoniously on the ground and turned his back to the older man, already walking back to the tavern.

"Are you coming? Breakfast is getting cold," Aang called out behind him without even looking back.

Ozai sneered, grumbling, "Yeah, yeah. Shut up, old man! I'm coming."

They ate their breakfast, thankfully in silence once more, and at least it was less awkward than dinner had been.

"You know, technically –in a spiritual kind of way –we're like related," Ozai yawned exaggeratedly. "What with you supposed to be Avatar Roku and all, that makes you my grandfather."

Aang blew lightly at his tea, his eyes closed peacefully.

"Who on earth would want to be related to _you_?"

Ozai frowned and gritted his teeth.

"Stupid, non-aggressive, peace-loving fool of a monk," he muttered, turned away and glaring at the empty wooden table next to them.

Aang opened his eyes in amusement, staring down Ozai.

"Did you really think you can just bait me into a fight with simple words?"

Ozai huffed, "Well, it's worked before."

The other merely shrugged before going back to his tea.

"You and that idiot Iroh, and your stupid tea!" Ozai yelled, drawing attention to their little corner where they'd chosen to hide themselves in. He swiped his own cup of tea off the table in anger.

"Now that was childish," Aang simply commented. "Quite unbefitting of the once proud Firelord and Phoenix King, unbefitting of _royalty_. What a shame. How far have you fallen, Ozai."

Ozai slammed his hands onto the table, glaring at the sitting Avatar while the other patrons tensed up and watched in hungry curiosity and veiled panic. Though the others couldn't hear what the two were saying, they could clearly see the events unfolding.

But Ozai simply calmed himself down before a look of indifference was planted firmly on his face, and he sat back down without another word. He merely stared at the Avatar, who calmly stared back.

"You know, I kind of missed the young brat you used to be," Ozai fought not to give his usual sneer and just keep looking indifferent.

Aang shrugged, "You said it yourself. I'm 113." And then he gave Ozai a shark-like smile that Ozai couldn't help but frown at.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, Grandpa."

Aang immediately scowled, developing a tick at his temple, and Ozai hid his smirk.

* * *

"Just so you know, we are staying for another night for a reason," Aang started, it now being just before noon. "We're not just going to keep traveling and stopping to rest. Along the way are villages that need help. We are going to help them."

"Do we have to?" Ozai muttered. "Why can't we just hurry up and get to Ba Sing Se so I can be rid of you?"

Aang rolled his gray eyes, "Would you prefer being back in the prison cell?"

"I just might," Ozai growled out.

"Alright then. We can just head back and I'll place you back in your cell so I can get back to my job," Aang headed to Appa.

"Wait one second!" Ozai interrupted, hiding the smallest hint of panic in his voice. "I was…just kidding," he sniffed in disdain, looking elsewhere.

"I thought so," Aang ended coldly, turning again and heading to the village.

Ozai grumbled the whole way behind him, but Aang easily ignored him. Once in the village, Aang immediately set him out to do several different tasks, he grudgingly cooperating if only to get away from the Avatar.

By the time Ozai had finished, he caught sight of Aang casually playing around with the kids, laughing as he took turns carrying them as he rode around on his air scooter. Ozai sneered and just went back into their shared room.

"You're such a party pooper, you know," Aang said in good humor, as soon as he entered the room half an hour later.

"I don't play with children," Ozai stated arrogantly.

"Suit yourself."

Ozai was left alone again.

Deciding he didn't want to be aware of anything right then, he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep…

_Breezy. He felt the wind on his skin, the sun shining bright, but even as the most powerful firebender alive he still felt cold. The sun brought him no warmth or power, his strength as drained as it was the day before._

_He could smell cherry blossoms in the air, their sweet scent filling his nostrils and branding themselves into his mind. A couple of them floated into the air, drifting soundlessly away, and he reached out and grabbed one that came too close to him. He opened his hand and held the tiny and fragile flower in his palm._

_Quiet but hurried footsteps of a child reached his ears._

"_Where's mother? Where's** mother**?"_

_He ignored Zuko and continued staring at the clear blue skies of a falsely beautiful morning._

Ozai's eyes snapped open and he bolted upwards in bed, sweating slightly and his chest heaving. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure, opening them only once he was sure he was calm enough.

The room was dark, with only a corner dimly lit by the flickering flame of a small candle, where the Avatar sat quietly penning a letter Ozai mused was probably for the Earth King. Aang neither acknowledged his break from slumber or the fact that Ozai had woken up not just uncomposed but even distressed.

It was completely quiet with only the near silent strokes of Aang's brush against parchment.

"Is that for the Earth King?" Ozai asked quietly.

Aang paused, the brush unmoving in his grip.

"Yes. I'm writing a letter to ask for an audience, why we have come, the reason why I'm supporting the why we have come, the outline of what I want, and to ask he consider my proposal. Oh, and to warn him that you will be with me. Common courtesy and all."

Ozai snorted, shifting more comfortably on his bed.

"That nearly made some sense in some odd way."

"But of course!" Aang chirped very cheerfully.

"Now I'm starting to miss the jaded Aang again."

"Ah, you must make up your mind, dear Ozai," the younger of the two hmmed, still cheerful.

Ozai twitched, "Why the hell are you so happy right now?"

Aang used a little airbending to lightly blow air and dry the ink of his finished letter, rolling it up as he answered.

"Katara is going to meet us at the launch point tomorrow, before we set off on Appa to the Earth kingdom," Aang sighed happily.

Ozai turned from indifferent to irritation, and even mild anger.

"Oh goody," he said bitterly.

Aang only glanced at him in slight surprise, but brushed off the reaction.

"Anyway, she doesn't know you're with me, so you need to behave tomorrow."

"I'm not a dog," Ozai muttered angrily, lying back down and turning his back to Aang.

"What was your dream about, Ozai?" Aang asked gently from out of nowhere.

Ozai stiffened up.

"None of your business," and then the former firelord closed his eyes and mouth and refused to acknowledged the Avatar any further.

"I see. I understand," Aang said quietly, and Ozai already knew that the Avatar probably already knew or had some idea what the dream had been about.

"No damn privacy," Ozai sneered into his pillow, muffling his words.

But Aang didn't further pursue his inquiry, nor did he persist with badgering Ozai with anything else. And no pity…

Ozai also refused to show any amount of gratefulness to Aang for all of that, even if he had briefly felt it.

But Aang did understand, just as he wouldn't discuss his own dreams. It was none of the other's business to wonder why they woke up late in the middle of the night, looking upset. And Ozai in turn hadn't questioned why Aang _was_ up late, his clothes disheveled and looking slept in, his bed rumpled in a desperate way, or the small circles under his eyes.

No, of course Aang wouldn't inquire to Ozai's dreams of Ursa, just like he wouldn't speak to the man about his own dreams.

That Aang still had nightmares of the time he'd spiritbended Ozai in the last battle…

Started 8/29/09 –Completed 6/19/10

A/n: Long time no see, eh? Yeah, I do still like this story. For awhile there, I had no inspiration or a clue where I was going (especially after the series was finished), but with the new movie coming out and the fact that I started rewatching the entire show from the beginning (TGFN –Thank God for Netflix) in preparation for it, I started getting into the series again and writing for this. So here's to continuing, huh?

And thank you all who've read and reviewed! Your support means so much to me!


End file.
